world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Courtney Rimes
Courtney Jean Rimes is an American Professional wrestler most notable for her time in World Elite Wrestling where she was considered a breakout talent on their Animosity brand and reigned once as WEW Starlets Champion. Rimes made her debut for World Elite Wrestling in April 2013 and was assigned to their Animosity brand. In September 2013, Rimes captured the WEW Starlets Championship – her first championship in WEW after defeating Megan McCrea. By the conclusion of the year, Rimes had garnered three WEW Awards for her performance and remains one of the most popular Starlets in WEW history. Professional wrestling career World Elite Wrestling / WEW (2013–2015) Rimes made her debut for World Elite Wrestling in April 2013 and was assigned to their Animosity brand. Rimes made a successfull debut teaming with Jason Church, and Leon Torres to defeat the team of Dr. Psycho, Matt Pearce & Catelyn Vaine. In her Animosity debut Rimes came up short against Aubrey Williams. On the June 3, 2013 episode of Animosity Rimes was able to defeat Karolina Graf and qualify for the Retribution Rumble. Rimes would however come up short in the match at WEW Retribution. On the July 8, 2013 episode of Animosity Rimes would make her return after not being seen on television since the Retribution PPV where she suffered a loss to Karolina Graf. At the WEW Legacy: Hawaii PPV, Rimes lost to Amber Torres after Angelica Monroe turned on her. On the August 12, 2013 episode of Animosity Courtney teamed up with Divas of Harlem and lost to the team of Amber Torres, Karolina Graf and Megan McCrea. A week later Courtney teamed with Astor Lane only to suffer another loss to Amber Torres and Angelica Monroe. At WEW Beach Brawl (2013) Courtney defeated both Angelica Monroe and Amber Torres to become the #1 Contender for the vacant WEW Starlets Championship. Starlets Champion and various feuds (2013–2014) On the September 16, 2013 episode of Animosity Courtney defeated Megan McCrea to win her first WEW Starlets Championship and first title overall in WEW. On the October 14, 2013 Super Animosity, Rimes lost to WEW Women's Champion, Caroline. On the November 11, 2013 episode of Animosity Courtney suffered a loss to Megan McCrea. At the Third Degree Burns PPV Rimes successfully defended her Starlets Championship against Karolina Graf. On the December 16, 2013 episode of Animosity Southern Country suffered their first loss as a team, losing to Divas of Harlem. It was announced later in the night that Southern Country would team up with Shannon Treamon to take on Madame Desdemona, Amber Torres and Melissa Salcedo in a Santa's Little Helper's tag team match. Courtney at Free Fall 2 Fury successfully defended her Starlets Championship against Madame Desdemona. On the February 14, 2014 WEW Draft Show Supershow Courtney was drafted over to the Adrenaline brand and was thus stripped of the Starlets Championship ending her reign at 151 days. Teaming with Erin Spencer (2014) In recent weeks Courtney has taken a keen interest in newcomer Erin Spencer. The two would be friendly on Twitter and Rimes would later congratulate Spencer on her victory over Rebecca Layne. A week later a match was made pitting Erin Spencer and Courtney Rimes up against Amber Torres and Karolina Graf. Not long before this Courtney said she was looking forward to seeing what Erin brought to the table and said she wouldn't be opposed to the two of them forming a tag team. On November 27, 2013 both confirmed the team and they revealed their name as being Southern Country. Erin has gone on to mention that she wouldn't be opposed to challenging for the WEW Tag Team Championship currently held by Divas of Harlem due to the lack of challengers out there. Rimes and Spencer will make their Adrenaline debut against the team of Ellie Starling and Scarlett-Louise. At Battlefield in an in-ring segment, Rimes turned on Spencer after attacking her from behind and stated that she was holding her back and that she wasn't gonna let her stand in the way of her and the WEW Women's Championship thus turning heel. A planned feud between Erin and Courtney was scheduled to take place however Courtney opted to take some time off wrestling and pursue other ventures, so the feud was scrapped. After a seven month absence, Courtney made a surprising return as a face to WEW at Crossroads coming to the aid of her former partner Erin Spencer during a post match attack from Ashley Tierney and Jasmine. Personal Life Rimes is good friends with former WEW Starlet Erin Spencer. Rimes dated her trainer and former WEW Superstar, Tate Livingston, until mid-2016 when the two mutually split. Currently, it is heavily rumored that Courtney has been dating a trainee of the notorious family-owned StarrDome training facility. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Courtney-Go-Round'' (Standing tornado DDT or a jumping DDT) **''Court Kick'' (Roundhouse kick) *'Signature moves' **Arm trap neckbreaker **''Court–a–Rana'' (Rope aided twisting hurricanrana from out of the corner) **Flapjack, usually followed by a kip-up **Enzuigiri **Multiple pinning variations ***Jacknife ***Roll-up, sometimes while bridging ***Schoolgirl ***Victory roll **Snapmare, followed by a low dropkick to a sitting opponent **Thesz press followed by multiple punches, sometimes from top rope *'Wrestlers managed' **Erin Spencer *'Nicknames' **"Georgia Peach" **"HeartCore Champion" *'Entrance themes' **"I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift (WEW; 2013–2014) **"Round Here" by Florida Georgia Line (Used while teaming with Erin Spencer) Championships and accomplishments *'World Elite Wrestling' **WEW Starlets Championship (1 time) **2013 WEW Award for Breakout Star of the Year (Won) **2013 WEW Award for Fan Favorite of the Year (Won) **2013 WEW Award for People's Champion (Won) **2013 WEW Award for Starlet of the Year (Nominated) **2013 WEW Award for Feud of the Year (Nominated) – vs. Amber Torres and Angelica Monroe ** Ranked #10 on the WEW Top 10 Greatest Starlets Ever